


You Are The Violence In My Veins

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Texting, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Sergio may be or may not be crushing on his friend and colleague, Gerard Piqué. Well, when he finds out that Geri isn't good, he needs to make him feel better and he will do anything to reach that goal.Even drive to Barcelona and getting chocolate chip ice cream in the middle of the night.





	You Are The Violence In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I am nervous.
> 
> I am not referring to anything that actually happened (like Geri not playing a game because of heartbreak, that is completely made up), I don't know that much about Barcelona & Co., I just love the ship and I think it doesn't have nearly enough fanfictions. 
> 
> Title is from “Numb Without You” by The Maine. I thought it’d fit because to me Sergio is this mix of violence but also so much passion and I don’t know, I’d like Gerard to be a part of that, kind of. Great song, check it out! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sergio checked the line-up for the Barcelona game that was going to start in an hour. He knew that he shouldn't be that focused on Barcelona but... know thy enemy and so on.  
It was the game against Atlético - aka the Bad Madrid - and Sergio noticed something weird. Gerard Piqué was not playing. Again. 

No, Sergio did not have a weird obsession with the defender from Barcelona. And no, he wasn't THAT worried that the man wasn't playing - the second game in a row. It was just - Geri was his friend and Barcelona praises him so much, so why wasn't he playing?  
Sergio had, of course, already checked out media and the press said that Geri was injured but no one had an exact injury to report of. That was suspicious. 

So, Sergio decided to take matters into his own hands. He had this nagging urge to know what's up with Geri. He texted him. 

-SR4-  
hey where r u 

Sergio actually was pretty careful about the punctuation and way of typing in his message. He didn't want to come off as too caring. Like, he wasn't caring at all, of course, but still. 

-Geri-  
at home wbu

Okay, Geri was texting in the same "carefree" way. Good, fine, amazing.

-SR4-  
ha ha funny  
but no I mean  
u suck?

-Geri-  
oh yeah I suck a lot 

Fuck, Sergio didn't mean to say that, duh. Weirdly, Geri's text led him to have some specific feelings in some specific parts of his body and goddamnit, he has to stop thinking of it like that.  
It was very obvious that Geri had some self-doubts plaguing his pretty mind. His mind. Not his PRETTY mind. Just his normal mind. Geri's not pretty. Damn. 

-SR4-  
oh, come on you know what I meant  
so? sick?

-Geri-  
yeah

Okay, Geri - Always-Talking-Never-Shutting-Up-Geri - was really sick, apparently. Sergio was concerned.

-SR4-  
What do you have?

-Geri-  
this and that what do u care

-SR4-  
dude fuck you  
media says you're sick but nobody says something about a pulled muscle or anything so I was wondering 

-Geri-  
oh, thinking that much about me in your spare time? ;) 

Sergio let out a relieved breath. That sounded much more like Geri. Sergio still didn't know the reason for his gloominess. He also denied the fact that he was blushing. 

-SR4-  
shut up -.-  
but seriously though - what's wrong?

-Geri-  
...  
I'm heartbroken I guess 

Sergio's eyes widened. Geri was... heartbroken? How exactly? The Real Madrid defender was surprised. And a little tiny bit satisfied. He wasn't happy that Geri was sad, of course, but he was happy for himself. Out of reasons that don't need any clarification, thank you. 

-SR4-  
what how and who and what 

-Geri-  
my gf broke up with me 

Sergio just couldn't deny the slight joy that he got from that message.

-SR4-  
and that's the reason why you don't play any games?? man I know it sounds mean but you need to suck it up 

-Geri-  
fuck you and I also have a cold 

Sergio had to smile a bit. And then he wanted to see Geri. Like, he really really wanted to see him. In real life, not only on Skype or something. He wanted to give him a big hug and make him feel better because Sergio has had love sickness before, too and it wasn't a good feeling. 

-SR4-  
want me to come over?

-Geri-  
come over?? to Barcelona?

-SR4-  
yeah  
I could bring ice cream ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-Geri-  
...  
chocolate chip or no deal

-SR4-  
you're on 

Sergio grinned and turned off his phone. This was a success. Okay, it would take him half of the night to get to Barcelona but that would definitely be worth it. 

~

He arrived at 2AM.  
Sergio parked in front of Geri's mansion and grabbed the ice cream that he got from a gas station. Actually - from the third gas station because the two before that one didn't have chocolate chip and well, he wanted to make Geri happy, okay? 

He grabbed the soon melting container and practically ran to the door of the house.  
Sergio also drank like three coffees and two energy drinks on his way so he was awake, all right. 

It didn't take long until the door opened, which surprised the Real player. He kind of expected Geri to be asleep at 2 AM and with a cold.  
But the tall man opened the door and he didn't even look like he just got up. He didn't look good either.  
Well, to Sergio he always looked good, but he still looked sad and tired. The emotional tired, not the physical one. 

Sergio looked at Geri and Geri looked at him. His blue eyes bored into his brown ones and Sergio was suddenly really afraid that he would just kiss the other man and well if that wouldn't have been awkward.  
So instead of doing that, he just stormed past Geri into the house.

"The ice cream's melting!" he yelled as he did so.  
He ran straight into the kitchen, bumped against a bar stool, swore a bit and then he put the ice cream in the fridge. Yes, in the fridge. 

Sergio turned around and jumped when Geri was standing in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Dammit, Geri! Don't sneak up on people like that!", the older man yelled and rolled his eyes. 

Geri did the same and then he asked, "Did you just put the ice cream into the fridge?"

Sergio nodded, confused. "Yeah, what's the problem?" he wanted to know, not realizing his mistake. 

Geri shook his head slightly and took the ice cream from the fridge and put it into the freezer. 

"Dude, I thought I was the one out of it", Geri said. He turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

"Let's wait a bit until the ice cream is like, actually ice again, okay?" Sergio suggested and Geri's answer was a nod. 

The shorter man found himself staring at the brown haired beauty again.  
Geri's eyes looked to the ground and he slightly bit his lip. His nose was reddish like he blew his nose a lot that day.  
Sergio just couldn't stop thinking how beautiful Gerard was. 

"You wanna watch a movie till then? Or eat something?" asked Sergio.  
He didn't expect Geri's answer. 

"Maybe we can.. talk?"  
Geri looked at Sergio, almost in a shy way. Sergio was speechless, so he just continued staring and... feeling. 

"Um, I mean, we don't have to. We can watch Shrek 2 or something", Geri said then and exited the kitchen while rubbing his neck. 

Sergio snapped out of it and ran after him. 

"No, no, wait! We can talk! I actually have something for you!" 

Geri turned around again and looked at Sergio. He looked really done and it broke Sergio's heart a little.  
Sergio pulled out a little package from the back pocket of his jeans. Geri squinted at it. 

"What's that?"

Sergio grinned and answered, "It's like a herbal bath bomb. You're supposed to use it when you have a cold. I found it in my medicine cabinet, you should try it."

Gerard looked at him skeptically and then he looked at the small package. 

"Now?" he asked and Sergio shrugged. 

As Geri sighed, the Madridista said, "Yes, now. You're going to the bathroom and prepare the bath and I'm going to make you a tea."

The other man still didn't really look convinced, but Sergio could care less about his willingness to take a bath. Because Sergio's willingness to make Geri feel better was stronger than that.

"Come on, go! I'll join you in a bit. In the bathroom, not the bath! I'm not g-going to take a bath with you! I mean- I- um, like I won't join, I mean I would but- like, I won't enter the bathtub, I swear. God, Geri, just go", the man stammered and at the end of his very embarrassing speech he just pushed Geri out of the room. 

"Sure that you don't need the herbal bath?" Geri asked teasingly. A big blush crept across Sergio's face and he really didn't want Geri to see him like that so he quickly closed the door. 

 

Sergio carried one cup of green tea and one cup of coffee to the bathroom. He opened the door and was greeted by the smell of parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. 

"Wow, dude, that is strong," he exclaimed and was about to take a deep breath but then he saw Geri sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking down. 

"C'mon, get in the tub. I got tea and you need to talk. I didn't drive six hours to see you sulking the whole time," Sergio said and looked to the bathtub which was full of foam that really looked inviting. 

"Okay, but you have to go out for a second. Gotta take my clothes off and stuff," said Geri and finally stood up.  
Sergio nodded and put the two cups on a counter before he left the room and tried to not think too much of Geri without clothes. 

"Okay, I'm in the tub!" the tall man yelled and that was Sergio's clue to come in. 

Geri had apparently submerged because his hair was wet and he was wiping water out of his face.  
Only his head was visible, the rest of his body was hidden underneath all the foam.  
Sergio handed the cup of tea to Geri and then sat down on the closed toilet seat. He had his own cuppa coffee and took a sip.

"So... What exactly happened? Who exactly was she? I've never seen pictures of you with a girl since Shakira," Sergio said honestly. He had heard rumors about Gerard having a new girlfriend and while he always tried to not pay too much attention, he still ended up looking for something on the internet. He never found anything. 

Geri sighed. "I don't know what I thought. She was a gold digger. I should've known from the start, she always begged me to take her to all the balls and charity events and shit. God, she always suggested things that I could buy for her birthday or our one-month anniversary. One month, Sergio. That's fucking thirty days."

Sergio shivered as Geri said his name in that way.  
The blue-eyed man splashed water on his face and exhaled. 

"Then I didn't want to go out without a hat and sunglasses and she got angry as hell. I explained to her that I didn't want to expose her to everyone, damn, you know how mad it gets when the media finds out about shit like that. Well, she didn't accept it and left."

Geri scowled but then he suddenly started to laugh. It wasn't full-hearted laughter, more like laughter out of despair. 

"What's so funny?" asked Sergio, actually really wanting to know. 

"A week after she was gone, that woman had the audacity to text me that she only stayed because I had a big dick," Geri clarified and at that Sergio choked a little on his coffee. 

Geri looked to him and the older man felt a hot rush in his face so he looked to the side. 

"Yeah, of course. She just wanted to stroke your ego because she felt bad," Sergio said and Geri chuckled.  
That was a real chuckle and Sergio was really proud that he has caused it. 

"No, she didn't feel bad, I mean, it's true. I do have a big dick," the Barcelonista said in a fake-conceited tone and Sergio kind of loved it. 

~

"Is that.. Is that a turtle-pajama?" Sergio asked, trying not to laugh his ass off at the sight.  
Geri stood in the living room, clad in blue pajamas with a lot of turtles on them and he had a pout on his face. Fuck, he is cute, Sergio's mind screamed. 

"Shut up and get the ice cream. That herbal stuff did fucking wonders, I feel amazing," Geri said smiling his usual bright smile that made his face look even ten times prettier. 

"Aye, aye," Sergio said, saluting and sprinting off to the kitchen.  
He got the ice cream and two spoons - bowls are overrated. He went back to the livings room to find Geri on the couch with a ton of blankets on him and a remote in his hand. 

"What do you wanna watch?" Geri asked him and raised the blankets as a sign for Sergio to join him on the couch.  
Sergio didn't hesitate and sat beside the other man. He didn't even hesitate to go that far until their shoulders touched and Sergio loved it. 

"Let's watch an episode of Black Mirror, I need to get your opinion on this episode," Sergio declared and Geri nodded. 

 

Seventy minutes later the two of them were having an argument whether it would be good if there were devices that made it able to talk to deceased people. 

"Sergio, you wanted my opinion and now you have to accept it!" Geri exclaimed with the beginning of a grin on the edges of his lips. 

"Oh, c'mon, I don't have to accept anything if it's bullshit!" Sergio countered, completely grinning already. 

"But, listen. Talking to dead people is just like never dying and that would suck. You don't wanna live forever, do you?" Geri looked at a frustrated Sergio and that grin finally broke out. 

"Shut up! You're terrible to argue with!" Sergio yelled and laughed.  
Not even halfway through the episode, Geri had started to criticize it and Sergio loved how passionate the man was talking about a tv show. 

"You just can't accept the fact that I'm right," Geri said shrugging. 

Sergio's eyes roamed over Gerard's face and they were stuck on his lips. Unconsciously, he licked his own and his brain just stopped thinking completely. Well, it did work but the thoughts consisted of Geri and Geri alone. 

"Sergio?" 

The Madridista's attention was finally brought to Geri's eyes again and he bit his lip instead of licking it. Damn, did he really stare at Geri that hard?

"What are you thinking of?" Geri asked the other man and Sergio felt himself flush. Fuck, was it really that hot in here?

 

"Um.. Not you," he lied and smiled awkwardly. 

"I don't believe you," Geri only said and Sergio really wanted to look away, just leave, but he was glued to these blue eyes. 

"Fuck you," was the only reply that Sergio was able to say. Very eloquently, he knew that. 

"Kiss me."

Sergio's eyes widened and then he just looked confused. Geri's face didn't convey any emotion. 

"What?"

Geri sighed and rolled his eyes before he leaned forward and gently pulled Sergio's face toward his own.  
Their lips met in the probably softest kiss that Sergio ever had. Not a single girl in his entire life could compete with that and Geri also had chapped lips.  
The brown-eyed man put his hands on the side of Geri's neck and felt the scratchy beard and deepened the kiss through that.  
Geri parted his lips and that was the moment that Sergio pulled back. 

He looked into the vulnerable, beautiful eyes of Gerard. 

"You're not just doing this because you need a replacement, right?" Sergio wanted, no, needed to know. Because he was pretty sure that he was in love with Gerard, at least a bit. His heart always beat faster whenever he saw him and God, the things he did to him when he stood on the pitch, sweaty and full of adrenaline.  
All the things Sergio had dreamed about were only steps away from reaching but still, his own heart was more important than his body. So he needed to know that Geri liked him back. 

"I um, I don't think so. I mean, I'd rather say that this woman was a replacement f-for you," Geri admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

Sergio couldn't hold back the smile that grew on his lips and he also couldn't stop himself from kissing Geri. This time not as soft but still, filled with so much affection and he sure as hell let the other man feel that affection. 

"Fuck, I've wanted this for so long," Geri said in between kisses and thus spoke out what Sergio had thought for more than years now. God, all that wasted time.  
But before he thought too much of the endless pining and the stolen glances in the national team shower, he thought of something else and had to grin. 

"Hey, wanna let me see that big dick of yours?" he asked, making Geri laugh.  
It was his full-hearted laughter and it was the best sound Sergio had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first AO3 fanfiction, my first Geri/Sergio fanfiction and also my first fanfiction in English, I hope I did well!  
> Please, feel free to comment and kudos! ❁


End file.
